


Eyes cold, face wide.

by HarmlessNightshade



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, xephnable - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmlessNightshade/pseuds/HarmlessNightshade
Summary: A one-shot Secret santa surprise for one of my buddies on outer discord sevrer! Hope you guys enjoy it!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Eyes cold, face wide.

Another large screen of glass fell and shattered into a million tiny pieces scattering everywhere. Tables were thrown to the side and various chemicals were splattered on the floor and up the walls. Thick and very heavy smoke bellowed around the room and the roaring of fire seemed to drown every other sound out. Xephos hissed air through he teeth as he picked himself up grabbing his sword that had luckily fallen close towards him kicking glass shards everywhere and staggered backwards and into one of the few still standing furniture. Leaning on it for support he glanced down at his side. His clothing was warm and sticking to his body with his own blood, the wound on his abdomen was very deep. Xeph pressed his hand to the wound as hard as he could trying his best to ignore the searing pain that shot through his body and he gripped his sword in his other hand as hard as possible almost in a vain attempt to help his situation.

Glancing back through the window he had crashed through a figure was emerging from the smoke. He walked with a limp and his left arm hung uselessly by his side. In his right hand a meat cleaver was stained in multiple shades of red. His long pale blonde hair fell messily around his shoulders matted badly. His mouth was plastered with a sickening grin. If he tried to smile and wider he'd rip open the side of his mouth. His ice blue eyes were cold and unfeeling shooting daggers. He chuckled to himself spitting blood everywhere in the process.  
"So it's come to this!" He yelled throwing his right arm in the air. The only emotion in his voice was pure joy as he continued to stagger towards Xephos seemingly unaware of his injuries and the blood pooling at his feet as he walked, "Two crazy bastards with no emotional attachment to anyone or anything fighting in a fucked up laboratory!" His laugh was high-pitched and shrill. The man's words stung Xephos... But he hadls every right to feel that way. The situation was bringing the blonde pure bliss. He suddenly lunged forward again throwing his entire weight towards Xephos and sliced wildly at him. Xeph was just about able to jump aside but quick as a snake the man spin on his heals and faced him head on. He stood multiple inches taller then the spaceman. Before Xephos could dodge again the scientist effortlessly kicked the man square in the chest with his steel toe caps. Xephos was flung back violently and was slammed against the tiles and was winded. Xephos lay on the floor wheezing for breath desperately trying to get air back into his lungs. His former partner threw his weapon on the floor and stood over him. His eyes cold, His smile now starting to falter, He pressed the tip his boot down on the Xephos' open wound who could only grit his teeth, the air hadn't returned for him to scream. He adjusted himself to stand over Xephos so he was between his legs and then bent downwards to delicately move the hair in front of his victims eyes. Blue met blue as they met each other's gaze. Xephos heaved in a large chunk of air and croaked out;  
"Lalna.... Please don't do this... I can fix this, we can-" Lalna slammed his fist into Xephos face. Blood flew into the air as Lalna's fist make contact with his cheek. His expression had snapped to pure rage.  
"Don't you fucking start! You're lying! That's all you do! You lied to your staff, you lied to your friends! You lied to... me." For a fraction of a second the blondes expression softened as he glanced at the floor. Almost lost in his memories before dragging himself back to reality.  
"AND THEN YOU LOCKED ME AWAY IN A FUCKING CUBE AND FORGOT ME!" Lalna had seen red and started punching again this time on Xephos' chest with his working arm. Each blow as powerful as the last. Xephos tried to fight back but the lack of oxygen covered with seething agony was too much and his body went limp giving in to his attacker. There was nothing he could do now but wait for it to be over. He was too tired and too injured to defend and fight back. A few punches later Lalna stopped and pulled himself up straight, turned on his heel; (making sure to dig said heel into Xephos' wound further causing the man to scream) and went for his cleaver. Xephos could only push himself up slightly as his former friend, and partner swung around and raised his arm cleaver in hand. The two men met eyes again until Xephos closed his from exhaustion, there was nothing he could do now his body had given up. It was time to die. But death didn't come only a rough hand grabbing a fist full of Xephos' bloody and torn shirt and pulling him upwards so the down of them were only inches apart. Despite everything that had just transpired, the injures and the destroyed lab burning around him; Xephos couldn't help but feel his chest ache. This was the man who had taken him in as a lab partner when no one else would even look at him. The man who supported his crazy ideas and cheered louder then anyone when his intentions worked... The man he fell in love with. And now that man was merely inches from his face the hatred radiating from him killed Xephos.   
"I'm not going to kill you, that's far too easy. I'm going to destroy everything you created. Then leave you as it is." He flung Xephos back on the floor who smacked against the tile floor when a grunt.  
"See you around Spaceman, have fun rebuilding." His voice was as emotionless as his eyes. Without a second glance he turned and hobbled away through the fire and rubble. Xephos rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up as best as he could watching the blonde walk silently away. The room was spinning and Xephos had to fight the urge to vomit. He let out a weak cough and blood dribbled on the floor. Xephos could make out varioue voices shouting from the distance. Xephos lay back down on the floor and gave into the dizzy blackness with a final quiet and heartbroken whimper.


End file.
